


Caught

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, Established Sterek - Freeform, Full Shift Werewolves, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Stiles gets stuck, Derek is not helpful in getting free. The sheriff comes along and can't help himself. All three off them enjoy themselves.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Stiles is definitely over the age of 18 but it doesn't get mentioned so I guess it doesn't really matter I guess, except to me.
> 
> Anyway it's Kinktober so I figured I would contribute.

Caught

Stiles is beat by the time they get back to his place after a long day of chasing down threats in the forest. He groans, he doesn't have his house key. Scott never gave it back after borrowing it last week and no one has put the spare back under the flower pot. Stiles sighs looking down at Derek in his wolf form, the man is lucky it's late because Stiles’ neighbors would have concerns if they saw the large wolf sniffing around the sheriff's house.

"There's a dog door in back so you can go unlock the doors for us." Stiles says walking around the house without any acknowledgment form Derek. The dog door had been put in when Stiles was seven and briefly had a dog, till they realized Claudia was allergic. The dog had been given to a family that could have him and the dog door had been ignored for the most part. Young Stiles occasionally crawling through it when he forgot his house key, he hasn’t used it in years.

Derek follows him around the house but then he just sits down instead of using the door. "Come on Derek I know you aren't a dog but it'll be so much easier if you just use it to unlock the doors. Please." Derek huffs and lays down looking as bored as a wolf can look.

Stiles grits his teeth "Fine I'll do it at least one of us is a good boy." Stiles hisses in annoyance getting down on his hands and knees. He hasn't done this in years but it's a decent size dog door so while it will be a tight squeeze he's pretty sure he can make it.

He manages to get his head and torso in before he realizes he's wrong. He cannot in fact make it. His belt is catching and he can't slide further into the house. He tries to get an arm down to adjust the best but he can't instead he manages to wedge himself even tighter. When he tries to back out completely he can't seem to get the angle right. Shit he's stuck in the door.

"Derek, Derek help I'm stuck." Stiles complains wiggling trying to loosen his current wedged position. While he does manage to loosen to a more comfortable angle he still is not successful in escaping.

He feels Derek’s presence behind him and then his pants are being tugged on. "Derek damn it no." Stiles hisses as he feels a sharp tug, his pants are ripped wide open and he feels a wet nose against the bare skin of his ass teeth pulling and ripping the pants further till the wolf is satisfied.

"This is not the place Der." Stiles whisper yells, they're too exposed sure it's nearly three am but anyone could still come and find them like this.

Derek doesn't care though gently pulling at the pug he pressed into Stiles earlier when they'd been interrupted by a pack emergency. Stiles moans as Derek's dangerous muzzle pulls, teeth snapping so close to vulnerable skin as the plug presses in a little deeper again. It takes a few pulling tries each one sending more and more heat into Stiles' belly before Derek get a good enough grip with his teeth to pull it free.

Stiles whines at the sudden emptiness, hears the thunk of the plug falling to the ground forgotten as Derek's snout presses in close again. "Derek we really shouldn't be doing this." Stiles tries again but it breaks into another moan as a long tongue licks up his crack.

That long inhuman tongue works up and down Stiles' crack teasing at his hole and sliding along his aching dick and balls catching precum as it dribbles out. Stiles' face is pressed against the linoleum shame and arousal a heady mix. Stiles moans louder than is acceptable hand covering his own mouth to keep quiet as that tongue finally slides into him. Hot slick and unbelievable deep, so much deeper than Derek's human tongue could ever go. This isn't the first time they've done this but it is the first time they've done it in such an exposed location and it is doing things for Stiles.

Stiles ruts back against Derek snout wet nose pressing above his hole, tongue going just that little bit deeper. Stiles pants whining as the tongue leaves him, he isn't done not even close. He isn't left wanting for long as Derek's front paws find perches above his ass.

Stiles presses back a little in anticipation of what's to come. Derek can't ever seem to set a slow pace when he's full shift. His slick pointed tip breaching Stiles’ dripping wet hole without delay. Derek presses in till his haunches are pressed firmly to Stiles’ backside. The fur hits against Stiles’ already heated skin causing sweat to prick along his hyper sensitive body.

Derek sets a fast pace long slippery length sliding in and out of Stiles. He doesn't have any patience when he's in this form. All Derek wants is his own release. Stiles doesn't mind enjoys it and Derek always takes care of him, always makes sure Stiles gets his. Stiles cries out muffling it into his hand as his prostate is hit as Derek slides in again knot starting to form catching on his rim.

.

The sheriff hears a noise when he parks the cruiser, he thinks it's something in distress till he gets closer. It's, it's not something he's prepared for. He has his phone out camera on recording before he even registers what he is doing. He knows that round ass being rocked against by a huge dog. He's raised it for 18 years and tried not to think about it in this way. "Fuck Der." Comes a slurred moan from Stiles as the dog gives a hard rut stilling before pulling out again.

The dog moves back a few feet and just flops down looking pleased and sated. There's a whine from Stiles his ass wiggling and John is drawn in like a trance. Can't help himself from spreading those flushed cheeks to get a look at that puffy used hole. Stiles moans again as some cum slips free and John doesn't want it to escape so he catches it on his fingers and presses it back in. His fingers go in easily, "Shit." Stiles stutters out trying to press back to meet those fingers.

John should stop Stiles’ doesn't know who is touching him, would be repulsed if he knew his own father was touching him like this. He still presses his fingers back in crooking them and looking for Stiles’ prostate. He pulls his fingers out playing in the cum already in his boys ass before pressing back in camera focused on the act. He presses harder than he means to at the sudden appearance of a very naked Derek Hale. The sheriff freezes and Stiles whines when those fingers stop moving.

"Don't worry sheriff, I'm not going to tell anyone." Derek says giving no explanation for his sudden appearance as one of his hands spreads Stiles cheeks further. "Stiles daddy's here, want to tell him what you want?" Derek asks voice rough and demanding.

John feels panic filling him. "Derek you promised to stop playing that game." Stiles whines and it goes straight to John's cock, his fingers start moving inside of Stiles again.

"I know baby but just pretend your dad is really here for me. Tell daddy what you want him to do." Derek insists stroking the meat of Stiles ass watching John's fingers sliding in and out of Stiles.

"Fuck, fuck." Stiles shakes and John can see his cock hanging between his legs dripping precum onto the tattered fabric below.

"Tell the sheriff what you want." Derek says again hand leaving Stiles' ass to undo John's pants and he's helpless to do anything but continue recording and touching Stiles.

"Fuck daddy please. Please fuck me I'm so, so ready." Stiles insists shaking more hips moving back as much as they can to meet John's fingers.

"You heard him daddy. You don't want to leave our boy waiting do you?" Derek whispers and John isn't sure how he feels about the 'our' but he knows he doesn't want to leave Stiles waiting. John hesitates he doesn't want to hurt Stiles. He may be sloppy and wet with that dogs cum but it won't stay wet for long.

"Don't worry our boy is always prepared " Derek digs around Stiles pants till he locates what he's looking for. The lube is cold as Derek squeezes some on John's dick and a little more on Stiles’ hole finger quickly pressing it in. John quickly presses the lube in spreading it around without a second thought.

Stiles whines when the fingers are removed. "Der." John doesn't want to hear him call for Derek he thrusts in hard cutting Stiles off.

"Baby it's not Derek, it's Daddy." Derek says loud enough for Stiles to hear. Stiles whines again and John thinks he might be crying but he can't be sure he's too distracted by the feel of Stiles around him. "Be good for daddy Stiles." Derek says pressed against John's side watching John fuck into Stiles.

"I'll be so good daddy. So, so good. Please." John knows he isn't going to last long hips already stuttering. "Please Daddy." Stiles calls again in that pleading tear soaked voice that has heat pulling in his belly. He isn't about to leave his boy wanting though. Derek takes hold of the camera for John without a word dutifully continuing the recording. John gets a hand down to Stiles’ dick and starts stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Daddy, so close." Stiles' cries out meeting John's thrusts as best he can while stuck. "Daddy." Stiles voice is slurring getting so close to the edge, John is close too fucking harder into the hot flesh beneath him. The hand not on Stiles' dick reaches down and he presses his thumb in alongside his dick pressing Stiles’ just a little wider. The chocked moaning sob Stiles’ makes while coming is the best sound John has ever heard. He's buried deep as he comes into his boy, not moving back till his dick has gone soft.

John pulls out panting, uses both hands to spread Stiles’ cheeks and watches his cum leak from his son's used hole. He uses his thumb to press the escaping liquid back in pressing in to the second knuckle and just rubs along the velvety insides playing with his own cum.

Stiles whines hips giving a little hitching thrust back. "Don’t worry baby daddy's coming to get you free." Derek insists even as he pushes John away and slides into Stiles camera still in hand. John watches for a long moment entrances before righting himself and going around the house to let himself in.

"Derek, Derek stop someone's here." Stiles whispers but he's still too loud panic filling him and John doesn't want that. "Derek fuck stop please, shit I think it's my dad." Stiles tries again but John can tell by the noise Derek is not relenting.

"Oh fuck dad No, no. Oh god." Stiles is crying when he sees John tears of shame in his eyes.

"It's okay, it's okay." John soothes kneeling in front of Stiles who cries harder shaking more. "Daddy’s got you baby it's okay." John insists petting at Stiles hair and rubbing at the tears on his face.

"Wha?" Stiles asks confused and trying to bite of a moan as Derek rocks into him harder.

"Derek told you I was here, I've got you. Daddy's going to take such good care of you." John tells him fumbling with his belt because he's hard again and Stiles' mouth hangs open so prettily when he moans.

"Oh, oh please daddy." Stiles cries and John is pleased to note it's in desperation and not panic or fear. Stiles eyes still wet are locked onto his cock and who is he to deny him. Stiles takes him down like he is meant for cock and nothing else.

-

The sheriff finally pulls Stiles in the house when Derek finishes and undoes Stiles' belt and then he fucks him again on the kitchen floor. Derek breaks the lock on the back door in his hast to get inside. He's on the floor next to then encouraging lifting Stiles’ back from the floor.

The change of Stiles position forces John to sit back on his haunches as he fucks into his son or stop. He doesn't want to stop ever. Both Stiles and John are unprepared for Derek to press against Stiles’ back and then press up and against Stiles’ hole already stretched around John's cock. Derek presses firmly till he's sliding in alongside the sheriff.

"Oh god." Stiles cries out hiccupped breaths of air escaping him. Derek has one hand on Stiles' hip making sure he isn't in any real pain.

"Shush baby it's okay, we've practiced for this you can take it. You're doing so good." Derek coos at Stiles petting his hair and John fucks into Stiles a little harder the slide so much tighter with Derek joining him.

Derek let's John take the lead, stays still inside Stiles enjoying the tight slide of another dick pressing Stiles so wide. John presses Stiles; knees a little more firmly to his chest and Derek’s hands come up automatically to hold them changing the angle just right. Stiles is a whimpering crying mess of moaning sobs as John fucks into him harder and harder by the second. It's like he's in high school again, libido off the charts and ready to fuck Stiles as full as possible.

"So good baby." Derek coos softly to Stiles tongue lapping at tears and mouth pressing kisses to hot flushed skin. Every time a new praise falls from Derek's mouth Stiles’ dick gives a twitch and his mouth falls open. "You’re so good for me and daddy." Derek makes eye contact with John as the words leave his mouth and that's all it take for his hips to stutter and he's coming in his son for the third time that night.

John slides out after he's finish dick still half hard refusing to deflate with such a picture to behold. Derek leans back more still holding Stiles’ knees to his chest, giving John an excellent view of Derek's cock thrusting up into his boy's stretched hole. He watches as they're combined cum slides down Derek dick and ass dribbling onto the ground below them.

John fists his dick as Derek's cock does something impossible the base expanding and stretching. Derek pushes up into Stiles as far as he can before it expands completely locking them together. Stiles dick untouched shoot straight up in the air cum falling back and splattering along Stiles stomach and chest.

Seeing Stiles plaint and stretched unbelievably wide, eyes glass as Derek pets at his stomach feeding him his own cum is too much. John can't handle it strokes his cock with vigor watching the absence display. John cums weakly over Stiles ass and Derek's balls the wolf rumbling with approval. John pants heavily and leans his head against Stiles’ thigh, turns his head in and kisses the bare skin there. 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
